Monkey Bomb
The Monkey Bomb '''(or the '''Cymbal Monkey) is a secondary grenade first seen in Der Riese. In Call of Duty: Black Ops, it appears in all of the zombies maps, both new and old. It was created by Doctor Richtofen as shown by a document from Vbush. It could possibly be made from a real monkey, as Dr. Maxis is disturbed by it and Richtofen's biography says he has a collection of stuffed animals made from the animals he killed. Overview The Monkey Bomb was discovered in one of the trophies/achievements Treyarch released on their website. In the Der Riese trailer it is shown as a "Cymbal-Banging Musical monkey toy" that has a bomb attached to it, plays German music and after a short amount of time, it explodes, killing the group of Zombies around it. Up to three can be carried at a time. The Monkey Bomb is used by pressing the secondary grenade button. It attracts all zombies to the bomb, much like the Pipe Bomb in the Left 4 Dead ''series, for about 10 seconds and explodes in a lethal blast. While the explosion is fairly weak, it gives the player much needed time to reload, retreat or revive. The achievement/trophy "Acquire Waffle Weapons!" requires a player to have the Ray Gun, Wunderwaffle DG-2 and the Monkey Bomb simultaneously. The Monkey Bomb is often thrown before the player(s) retrieve the Max Ammo Power-Up, as it allows the Zombies to be dealt with for a short time while reloading occurs, as well as the retrieval of the power-up itself. Monkey Bombs are also replenished by Max Ammo, therefore meaning throwing one is not a waste. Another good strategy is to get close to the horde of zombies around the monkey and either throw Stielhandgranates or fire Wunderwaffe/Thunder Gun blasts, which will quickly kill all of the zombies. Note that if a Stielhandgranate or an M67(Black Ops) explodes next to the monkey, it will not detonate it. Call of Duty: World at War Monkey Bomb is a new Grenade only obtainable through the Mystery Box in Der Riese and is activated by pressing Left Bumper(Xbox 360) or L2(PS3). The Monkey Bomb also has two Achievements/Trophies the first is "Acquire Waffle Weapons!" which is given when the player has the Ray Gun, Wunderwaffe DG-2, and the Monkey Bomb at once. The other is "The Might of the Monkey!" which is one of the easiest of Map Pack 3 which all the player has to do is use the Monkey Bomb once. The Monkey Bomb's origin is unknown although evidence that the Monkey Bomb is made from a real Monkey can be found in the Character Biography of Dr. Edward Richtofen where it says: "He has a collection of stuffed animals, most of them posed in positions of terror at the instant of their death." Since Dr. Richtofen worked at the Der Riese facility, it is highly plausible he had something to do with their creation, and that they are in fact stuffed monkeys which he had cruelly killed. It is possible that the Monkey Bomb resulted from animal experimentation at the Der Riese facility. This makes sense, because the Der Riese map does contain an Animal Testing Lab, and also because Monkeys are frequently used in science for experimentation. It may also be that the Monkey Bomb is just a mere toy that somehow became possessed by the souls of Monkeys killed in experiments that went on at the facility (similar to how the soul of Samantha Maxis haunts the map in the form of Teddy Bears). If either is the case, it helps to explain the apparent intelligence of the Monkey Bomb, such as how it screams if a player throws one into the furnace. Also Samantha Maxis could had owned the stuffed monkey as a toy because sometimes when you throw the monkey bomb it will scream "You're Not Sam!" Call of Duty: Black Ops The Monkey Bomb makes an appearance in ''Black Ops. A good idea when using this weapon on the map Kino der Toten is to teleport to the pack-a-punch room with all monkey bombs and just throw them one at a time down, it's really helpful if the player doesn't need any more weapons upgraded but the player is overwhelmed or if they almost have enough to pack-a-punch a weapon. The monkey bomb also appears in the Dead Ops Arcade. When picked up, one can be thrown. Much like in regular zombies mode, the zombies will be attracted to the monkey bomb and mass around it. After a set amount of time, the bomb explodes, killing most of the zombies in its radius. Sometimes zombies will fly up at the screen from the explosion and can be seen more closely by the player before dropping back onto the playing field. Also the Monkey Bomb appears in all 4 classic maps instead of just Der Riese. It still works the same as in World at War. It also appears as a Power-up in Dead Ops Arcade. When obtained, a large monkey bomb is placed and zombies run towards it, like in the other maps. Unlike Nazi Zombies, not all zombies will run after it. The Crossbow has a similar, but less powerful, effect to the Monkey Bomb when Pack A Punched. It has the same effect but the time before detonation is reduced greatly, however it could still be crucial in order to revive teammates or retrieve a power up. The monkey will say a quote upon explosion in Black Ops, rather than before in WaW. Trivia *Apparently, Nikolai does not like the Monkey Bomb's song, as is indicated by his quote (heard at the end of the 3rd Map Pack trailer), "Good. That song was driving me nuts!" upon the detonation of the bomb. Though this can also be an attempt at a joke from Treyarch with Beauty of Annihilation *Only 3 Monkey Bombs can be obtained from the mystery box, unlike Molotovs where the player gets 4. *A possible explanation why the Monkey Bomb attracts zombies is because it plays, more or less, Polka music. This is humorous because the zombies are Germans and it also shows that the zombies still have some memory of their past lives. This is later seen in Kino Der Toten where some zombies during rounds 1 through 9 will go after the player in a goose-step salute. * If throwing the monkey bomb in the furnace in Der Riese, it will start screaming and then explode. After the explosion a voice (possibly Samantha's) will say "Why are you so cruel to Mister Monkey? Mister Monkey just wanted to PLAY!!".[1] * Sometimes when one is about to throw the Monkey Bomb, it will say "You're not Sam". This means that Samantha may have had an involvement with the development of this weapon. *After a monkey bomb explodes the surviving zombies will say "Sam","Monkey" and sometimes even "Play time" but not many players hear this. *If one jumps up and down a few times, the monkey will too (This is most likely a reference to the saying "Monkey See Monkey Do"). *If thrown into an out of bounds area, Zombies in the effect area will not move until the bomb explodes. *Before the Monkey Bomb explodes it will sometimes say "Is this the end?" or "Uh-oh!". *The Monkey Bomb can also be heard saying "Here I come Sam" before detonation. This most probably links it to Samantha and in its death it is being reunited with her. *On the Monkey Bomb's hat it says 935, a reference to Group 935. *The music played by the monkey bomb is not always the same. *Dempsey apparently enjoys using the monkey bomb because when he gets it he says things like "Exploding monkey, GENIUS!" and "HA-ha, what are the Krauts gonna think up next?". Or, in Black Ops, "MONKEY! It's so good to see you again, buddy!" and upon detonation, "I'm gonna miss that little guy!" *The monkey is either possessed or artificially intelligent because of its memory of Samantha and its quotes. *The monkey bomb will not explode in the user's hand (the same with Molotov cocktails) this is useful if one needs to run a distance before throwing the bomb. *Strangely enough when priming the Monkey Bomb before throwing it, the player's character will fix the fez hat. This is one of the reasons why the Monkey Bomb takes so long before throwing it. *The Monkey Bomb does not distract Hellhounds, but will kill them if one detonates near them. *If a player activates the Fly Trap, a Monkey Bomb will appear inside the Furnace as one of the three toys a player must find in Samantha's game of hide and seek. As with the Teddy Bears, this Monkey Bomb is just for fun and cannot be obtained or used. *The appearance of the Monkey Bomb inside the furnace via the Fly Trap may have been done by the developers in order to entice players into throwing their own monkey bombs into the furnace to see what might happen (the result being the real monkey bomb screaming and jumping about in agony as it is burned to death). *The monkey bomb may sometimes say, "What the Fu-" before blowing up, the last word being cut off; possibly a reference to the WTF Bomb, a popular internet meme. *If the give all command is used (in the PC version only), the player will get 12 special grenades 9 will be Molotovs thrown like normal grenades and the 3 will be Monkey Bombs that will not make any sounds and will not attract zombies. *The iPod version also has Monkey Bombs, but the player only gets 2 and the player will drop it, not throw it. It can also attract dogs in addition to zombies. *In Black Ops, Treyarch refers to the Monkey Bomb as the "Cymbal Monkey". *In Samantha's intact room in Kino der Toten , a monkey bomb is laying on the pillow facing up, right next to the Film Reel. *According to Richtofen, the Monkey Bomb is fuzzy and soft. *It is not a good Idea to throw the monkey bomb and shoot all the zombies coming to it as this wastes ammo, plus as an added factory the monkey bombs will kill the zombies in early and later rounds Gallery IMG_0281.PNG|Close-Up of the Monkey Bomb in the Ipod app version IMG_0282.PNG|The Monkey Bomb in action in the Ipod Version Monkey bomb 2.jpg|Monkey Bomb in action. Quotes Category:Call of Duty: World at War weapons Category:Weapons Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Grenades Category:Wonder Weapons Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Explosives Category:Der Riese Category:Grenades Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons Category:Power-Ups Category:Call of Duty: World at War Map Pack 3